headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jules Verne
| image = File:Jules Verne.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Jules Gabriel Verne | roles = | place of birth = Nantes, Brittany, France | gender = | year of birth = February 8th, 1828 | year of death = March 24th, 1905 | first appearance = }} Jules Gabriel Verne was a French science fiction and adventure author born in the port city of Nantes in Brittany, France on February 8th, 1828. Often regarded as the "Father of Science Fiction", he is best known for his literary works such as such as Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, first published by Pierre-Jules Hetzel in 1870, A Journey to the Center of the Earth released in 1864, and Around the World in Eighty Days, also published by Hetzel and released in 1873. Verne wrote more than 54 full-length novels and numerous short stories, many of which involved space, air, and underwater travel at a time when before air travel and practical submarines had been invented, and before practical means of space travel had been devised. He is the third most translated individual author in the world, according to Index Translationum. Many of Verne's works have been adapted into feature length films, film shorts, television programs and animated projects. The first of Verne's work to be adapted into film is A Trip to the Moon in 1902. The silent, black and white film was directed and produced by French filmmaker Georges Méliès and is notable for it's iconic image of a space capsule crashing into the eye of the "Man in the Moon". Jules Verne passed away on March 24th, 1905 at the age of 77. He died of complications stemming from diabetes at his home at 44 Boulevard Longueville, Amiens, Somme, Picardie in France. Four of Verne's novels were published posthumously and were heavily edited and/or revised by his son Michael Verne. This includes The Lighthouse at the End of the World, published the same year that Verne died, The Chase of the Golden Meteor, published in 1908, The Danube Pilot, also published in 1908 and The Survivors of the Jonathan, published in 1909. Body of work Film adaptations Television adaptations Cultural impact Many authors, artists and filmmakers have been inspired by the works of Jules Verne and have created numerous media projects in honor of his achievements. One of the earliest known projects is the 1958 Czech film The Fabulous World of Jules Verne directed by Karel Zemen. The film is based on the 1896 Verne novel Facing the Flag. The 1967 Don Sharp comedy Those Fantastic Flying Fools was inspired by the works of Jules Verne. The 1969 film Captain Nemo and the Underwater City is loosely based on Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and features Verne's infamous aquatic commander Captain Nemo. In 1975, the first Russian adaptation of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea was put into production in the Soviet Union and was entitled Kapitan Nemo. It was directed by Vasili Levin and Edgar Smirnov and was loosely based on the original novel. In 1973, author Philip José Farmer, father of the "Wold-Newton Universe" shared reality concept, wrote The Other Log of Phileas Fogg, which merged elements of Verne's Around the World in 80 Days with Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. In the novel, Verne's Captain Nemo is cast in the role of a villain. Though Nemo is often seen as an antagonist, there are also just as many projects that cast Nemo in a heroic archetype, one of which is comic book scribe Alan Moore, who authored the award-winning comic series The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Moore's work is similar to Farmer's Wold-Newton concept in that it explores a reality where all of the famous figures of Victorian-era England exist in a shared universe, including Captain Nemo. Moore's work was loosely adapted into an American feature film in 2006, which included the Nemo character as well as his ship, the Nautilus. Notes & Trivia * Boulevard Longueville, home of Jules Verne, has since been re-named Boulevard Jules-Verne. * The film adaptations of A Trip to the Moon and An Impossible Voyage are the only films produced while Verne was still alive. * In the 1990 film Back to the Future Part III, the character of Doc Emmett Brown tells Mary Steenburgen's Clara Clayton that he loved Jules Verne's work growing up as a child. The statement takes Clara by surprise since the time-traveling Doctor is saying this to a woman of the 19th century American west. Verne's Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea had only been in publication a few short years. External Links * * * Jules Verne at Wikipedia * Jules Verne at Unmuseum References ---- Category:1828/Births Category:1905/Deaths Category:Luminaries of the genre